In recent years, alkaline batteries which are primary batteries and nickel hydrogen batteries and lithium-ion batteries which are secondary batteries are widely used as an operating power source for use in portable devices such as audio devices and mobile phones, which are used in various fields. These batteries are required to have a long service life, enhanced performance, or the like in accordance with the enhanced performance of the devices in which the batteries are equipped. A battery container, which is filled with electric power generating elements such as positive electrode active materials and negative electrode active materials, is also required to be improved in their performance as an important constitutional element of batteries.
An example of such a battery container is disclosed in Patent Document 1 in which after a nickel plating layer is formed on a steel sheet, an iron-nickel alloy plating layer is formed to be an inner surface of the battery container.